fabesninafandomcom-20200215-history
Fabina
Fabina (Fab/ian and N/'ina') is the romantic pairing between Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin. They first met in episode one, and got together in the finale episode of Season 1 when they kissed at the prom as King and Queen. They broke up in the early episodes of Season 2. They got back together in the Season 2 finale and broke up once more in the second episode of Season 3. It's possible that if there is a season 4 and Nina returns, they mighht get back together! Fabina serves as the main rivalry to Jabian and Neddie. But mostly Jabian because Eddie has no interest in Nina since he's dating Patricia. Click here for the Fabina Gallery First Relationship Nina and Fabian's first relationship started in House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever and ended in House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak. It started when Fabian asked Nina to the prom and they shared theeir first kiss on stage as King and Queen. In the first episode of Season 2, they almost kiss but Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis walk in, ruining the mood. They were going to go to the movies as a double date with Mick and Mara, but it got canceled because Nina's Gran showed up and they spent some time with her looking at her holiday photos. They later had a picnic in the attic to make up for it. Fabian later worries that he is a pushover and tries to be more assertive with her. However, this act just led to him and Nina having a small fight. They later made up. Alfie and Amber Millington invited Fabian and Nina on a double date. After the date goes Nina talks to him about Fabian being her best friend and how she doesn't want to lose that. She wasn't breaking up with him but Fabian took it the wrong way and broke up with her. After this devastating blow to all Fabina shippers, this then leads to Fabina officially ending the first relationship. Second Relationship Their second relationship started in House of Missions / House of Captives / House of The Chosen / House of Freedom and ended in House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphics. It started when Nina and Fabian talk about how they shouldn't have broken up whilst dancing and they kiss. They danced to the same song that they danced to in Season 1 when they were crowned Prom King and Queen. When Nina doesn't return in Season 3, Fabian starts getting worried. Eddie Miller later gives him a letter from Nina saying she wasn't returning because the Chosen One and the Osirion shouldn't be near each other. She says that he was her first love and no one would ever change that, but it is time they moved on, officially breaking up with him, ending the second relationship. The Letter Here is what Nina's letter to Fabian said: Dear Fabian, I know this may be the strangest way of telling you I am not coming back. But if I told you in person, I knew I would just break down and cry. I found out that the Orisian and The Chosen One must be kept apart or terrible things will happen. I started to tell Eddie, but then my Gran got ill again and thats when I decided I wasn't coming back. You are my first love Fabian and nothing or no one will ever change that. But I am staying away to protect us all. Now it is time for both of us to move on. -Nina Trivia *The only two Fabina kisses were in the Season 1 and 2 finale. *They will always love each other. *They broke up in season 3. :( *Nina is jealous of Joy Mercer and Fabian. *Fabina is one of the most popular ships ever on House of Anubis. *They always talk about each other. *Fabian was the first person Nina trusted when she first arrived in Anubis House. *When Fabian was cursed by Nina he still trusted Nina with his life. *Even when Fabian's curse lead to him forgetting Nina he still trusted her and believed her. *Nina felt like she could put her faith in Fabian. *When Nina feels stupid Fabian says that she isn't stupid. *When Fabian got a fake letter about Nina he got really mad. *Fabian was the first person Nina trusted with the locket and the quest to find the Cup of Ankh. *When Nina quit Sibuna for a short time in Season 1, she made Fabian the leader by giving him her locket. *Fabian messed up when he was saying something and Nina thought it was a breakup. *They were each other's first love. *When Fabian was nervous he sort of asked Patricia out to prom Nina left and cried. *Other pairing names for this couple are "Fina" and "Nabian". *When Fabian was on a date with Joy, he cared more about the movie; but when he was on a date with Nina in the attic, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. *Amber came up with the name "Fabina". She is a really big supporter of Fabian and Nina. Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:Fabina Category:F/M